NinSpace
by marsalien
Summary: When the ninja of Konoha log on to NinSpace, trouble logs on too! Tsunade decides to prank them . . . and it stirs up lots of trouble!
1. Profiles

I had this crazy idea that all the genin . .well, just read on. I plan maybe four or five chapters. Maybe a bit more . . . we'll all see, I guess.

---

NinSpace, Part One: Profiles

---

Tsunade stared at her computer screen. She scrolled down, eyeing the page suspiciously. She had recently noticed almost all then ninja of Konoha had created profiles on ninspace dot com, and she was currently viewing their profiles.

---

Name: GreenBeast  
Age: 13  
Justu: Primary Lotus, Hidden Lotus  
Quote: The Lostus Blooms Twice!

Name: Ramen!  
Age: 13  
Justu: Rasengan, Shadow Clone Justu  
Quote: I . . .. like to eat?

Name: Chaa!!  
Age: unspecified  
Justu: ….none?  
Quote: Chaa!!

---

Tsunade thought to herself that she didn't want to see anymore of these lame profiles, but she had to. So she continued.

---

Name: ToadSage  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Sex!  
Quote: Do me!

---

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she looked disapprovingly and continued on.

---

Name: WeaponMaster  
Age: 13  
Justu: Bust a Move no Jutsu!  
Quote: Hi there cutie!!!!

Name: HyugaGenius  
Age: 14  
Jutsu: Byakugan, Rotation  
Quote: You are a loser.

Name: I…LoveNaruto?  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Byakugan  
Quote: Why don't you love me Naruto? Why!?

---

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Tsunade said. Shizune stepped in.

"Tsunade," Shizune said, "What are you reading?"

Tsunade looked at her and laughed. "The Genin's profiles on Ninspace!"

Shizune bent over behind her and began reading.

---

Name: Bugman  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Parasitic Insects  
Quote: Am I bugging you?

Name: IxDogs!  
Age: 13 and 5  
Jutsu: Man Beast Clone  
Quote: Woof!

Name: HiIQ  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Shadow Possession  
Quote: So troublesome . . .

Name: WilGitSaskay  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Mind Transfer Jutsu  
Quote: Oh yeah!

Name: Chips  
Age: 13  
Jutsu: Expansion  
Quote: Munch munch?

---

Tsunade laughed. "Shizune, can you believe that? They're all FOOLS!"

"Tsunade-sama," she replied, "Why isn't there a Sasuke? Or Gaara? Temari? Kaknuro?"

Tsunade. "I don't know, Shizune. Who cares. They are so foolish! And what do they do here?"

Shizune pointed to a sidebar. "Look, there's a Jonin category."

Tsunade clicked and then read. "Yeah," she said, "Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi are all there. Oh, and Genma too."

"Look, there's a chatroom!" Shizune said, pointing to the right.

Tsunade clicked and began reading.

---

WilGitSaskay logged on

WilGitSaskay: Hey, guys. Who's out there?

Chaa!!! logged on

---

Tsunade giggled. "I have a brilliant plan."

Shizune listened intently and allowed this masterpiece to go on.

---

Moments later . . .

---

SasukeUchiha logged on

SasukeUchiha: Hello, ladies.

Chaa!!!: OMG! Sasuke!

WilGitSaskay: Chaa!!!, back off! He's mine!!

Chaa!!!: …Ino?

WilGitSaskay: Sakura?

SasukeUchiha: How about we ALL get together at my place . . .

WilGitSaskay: Yes!

Chaa!!!: Finally!

WilGitSaskay: Back off, Sakura!

Chaa!!!: He said 'both'.

WilGitSaskay: But it's just me!

Chaa!!! logged off

WilGitSaskay logged off

---

Tsunade laughed, "Aren't I brilliant? Creating a profile for Sasuke . . . "

Shizune smiled. "You were . . .until I realized they're going to get there and kill eachother . . . or _him_."

Tsunade replied, "Sasuke will probably not be home yet. . . I saw him at Ichiraku eating some ramen. He passed out."

Shizune pointed: "Look, some more people logged on!"

Tsunade grinned as she clicked 'log in' and started guessing passwords.

---

After a few minutes, she ended up having everyone's password. It wasn't hard, because everyone's password was their _real name_. Except Naruto's, whose was "Ramen".

Tsunade giggled. "Now, I can begin!"

---

To Be Continued . . .

---

Next: How will she screw with the Village? What will come of her pranks?


	2. Chatroom Jealousy

---

NinSpace, Part Two: Chatroom Jealousy

---

Tsunade logged in as Naruto. "Look, Shizune, Hinata just logged on!"

"Tsunade, this time it's _cold_. Hinata is more . . . _sensitive _than Ino and Sakura!" shizune rebelled, as Tsunade already typed in her first line.

---

I…LoveNaruto logged on

Ramen! logged on

Ramen!: Hey, do you want to come over to my place and get it on?

I…LoveNaruto: . . . . um . . . y-yes. I would love that!

I…LoveNaruto logged off

---

"Tsunade!" Shizune screamed. "That time it really was mean."

"Oh, Shizune, calm down!"

"No!"

---

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house . . .

---

Sasuke dragged along the road outside his home. He was so tired . . . he had snuck in all the sake he could and drank it with his ramen . . .

He slowly turned the nob. He stepped in, walked over, undressed, and lay in his bed. He slowly pulled the covers over him.

He opened his eyes quickly and saw Ino and Sakura on top of him. "Get off and leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed.

"You tape his mouth," Ino said to Sakura, "And I'll tie him up."

"For once," Sakura said, "I completely agree."

---

Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsunade shouted.

Shikamaru opened the door and walked in. "I know what you're doing. I was watching the chatrooms and figured out that it was you."

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances. Tsunade picked up her chair and threw it at Shikamaru.

"Tsunade!" Shizune screamed.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up tomorrow and forget what happened. Now, back to the website . . . "

---

GreenBeast logged on

HyugaGenius logged on

GreenBeast: Hello, HyugaGenius.

HyugaGenius: Hey, Lee, Kiba and Shino had sex with Sakura last night! _Together_!

GreenBeast: What! I will go destroy them!! Nobody takes my Sakura away from me!

GreenBeast logged off

---

"Tsunade, I draw the line at this point."

"Shizune, what's the fun unless you do as much as you can while you can!?" Tsunade replied to Shizune's plea.

"Tsunade, what if they find out?"

"They won't. And really, what's the harm?"

---

Kiba and Shino were walking along the road together, talking.

"So," Kiba said, "why is tha-"

"Dynamic Entry!"

Lee jumped high and landed hard as his feet went crushing into Kiba's face. As he flew backward, Lee yelled, "Leaf Hurricane!" and spun into Shino's face.

As they lay on the ground, bloody and confused, Lee smiled. "Victory."

Lee walked away whistling.

---

Meanwhile . . .

---

"N-naruto?" Hinata sighed as she walked out of his house. "I guess he doesn't really want me over."

She began to walk away as Naruto ran into her.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want to come inside?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said enthusiastically. She then realized he had not asked her to come with him, but mearly made a joke as he stood up revealing his zipper to be caught in her's.

"Look's like we're going in together!" Naruto laughed.

---

Tsunade then saw Neji log on.

Shizune attempted to hold Tsunade's hands back, but she fought her off and logged in as Choji.

---

Chips logged on

HyugaGenius: Hey, Chips.

Chips: Me and Tenten had some fun loving last night, HyugaGenius!

HyugaGenius logged off

---

"Tsunade, even though I'm laughing right now does not take away from the fact I am very angry with you! You are Hokage, you should be taking care of the village, not _ruining _it!" Shizune scolded.

"Who are you, my mother?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

---

Neji came up behind Choji, with an evil smirk on his face.

Choji turned. "Oh, hi Ne-"

"Rotation!"

Choji flew through the air, and Neji smiled to himself as he started off towards Tenten's house.

---

Sasuke opened his eyes. Sakura and Ino got off him. Ino pouted, "That was _terrible._ I'm just gonna get back together with Shikamaru."

Sakura pouted. "Sasuke, I forever hate you now."

Sasuke smiled nervously. "So, faking it badly _did _work!"

---

Naruto and Hinata stepped into Naruto's house.

"Well, Hinata, what did you want?" Naruto asked.

Hinata leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her. "What is wrong with you, Hinata?"

"You asked me to come over and 'get it on' with you!"

"What? When?"

"On NinSpace!"

---

Kiba, Shino, and Lee walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama, Lee-" Kiba began, but Tsunade had already thrown books at their heads. Three genin now lay out cold in her room.

"What was that for, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade paused. "Because . . . it is fun."

Shizune hung her head, as Tsunade continued typing.

---

Next: What will the Genin remaining do? How will this end?


	3. Messing with Jonin

---

NinSpace, Part Three: Messing with Jonin

---

Tsunade noticed Asuma and Guy log on.

Shizune just twitced as she watched the screen.

---

About ten minutes after Asuma logged off . . .

---

"Kakashi!!!!" Asuma screamed, looking around for his once friend, now ex friend. Making a pass at his girlfriend . . . "I still can't believe he would do this . . . "

Although, it came straight from the text of Kurenai. Guy was there too, rambling about Lotuses. "He's probably still there, talking to himself . . . " Asuma joked as he pressed on.

---

TwiceBloomedLotus: Guys?

---

Kakashi finished reading his book, and put it down to see Asuma standing there. Kakshi pulled at his shuriken but was too late as Asuma kicked him into the distance.

"That's _my _version of a Thousand Years of Death!" Asuma shouted after him. He stormed off to find Kurenai.

---

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto said. "I asked you to come over on NinSpace?"

"Yes." Hinata nervously replied.

There was a bang on the door. Sasuke entered, along with Choji.

"Something's up." they said.

"We know," Naruto replied.

---

Neji and Tenten were talking, and he mentioned the thing about him beating up Choji.

"I never did _anything _with him!" Tenten shouted. Neji blinked.

"He said so himself."

Tenten said her goodbyes and went outside.

---

Sakura met back up with Sasuke and asked why he told her and Ino to get off him. He told her because they had broken in.

Sakura replied, "But you told us to come over!"

"When?"

"On NinSpace!"

Sasuke blinked. "What's NinSpace?"

---

Hinata met up with Tenten who had rushed out, and saw Sakura, Sasuke, and all the rest of the genin up ahead, aside from Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino. They all began talking, and realized something was up.

"Sakura, I know why all this is happening! Go get everybody else." Tenten smirked. "We're getting revenge."

---

Hinata ran to Naruto's house and told him everything they learned.

"So," Naruto said, "Our _senseis _pulled a huge prank on us?"

"Y-yes." Hinata replied.

"Well, let's go get 'em back!"

---

At the Training Grounds . . .

---

"So," Tenten said, "you guys got the plan?"

"Yup," Naruto said.

"Just one question," said Sakura, "When do I have to do my part?"

Tenten just smirked. "After everything else has fallen into place."

"Or fallen apart," Sasuke stammered as Tenten stared at him.

"You think my plan will _fail?_!"

"It's not really a plan at all."

Tenten stood up and about hit him in the face when Kurenai showed up and stopped her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Many nervous "nothing"s and "not much"s and "forget about it"s came from the croud of genin.

Kurenai knew something was up. "Well, have fun."

She disappeared.

---

Tsunade stared at the report Kurenai brought in.

"Shizune, it looks as if they've all been hanging out together! So much for my plan!" Tsunade screamed. "I'll just have to try harder. . . "

Shizune hung her head for the tenth time that day.

Tsunade began typing even faster.

---

The Genin sat at Ichiraku, waiting for their senseis to show up.

---

Kakashi and Guy walked along, with Kurenai and Asuma behind them. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma spoke about the 'issue' and discovered it was a lie.

"Kakashi, once again, I am sorry for believing you did that," Asuma said once more.

"No problem, Asuma," Kakashi replied, "I'll bet the kids had something to do with it."

They heard commotion as they rounded the corner. Neji was yelling at Choji, and Choji screamed back. Tenten was innocently trying to get them to stop, and they yelled at her. She began to cry, as she turned to see the Jonin had passed.

Tenten smiled.

---

Kakashi spoke first:

"Asuma, you think they're up to something?"

"Think?" Asuma said, "Kakashi, I _know _they're up to something."

They then passed Sakura and Sasuke fighting. Naruto and Hinata stood behind them. Almost simultaneously, Sakura hit Sasuke in the face and Hinata, against her wishes, hit Naruto in the face.

Kakashi saide cooly, "Hey, you guys, what are you up t-?"

Tenten, Neji, and Choji jumped the Jonin, letting Guy escape. Naruto kicked his leg and tied him up, and brought him over to the other Jonin, who were now tied up as well.

---

"So," Kakashi asked Asuman, "Where do you think they went off to?"

"I don't know. All I know is that these three freaks," he said looking up at a smiling Tenten, Lee, and Ino, "are definatley up to something."

---

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura came up to the door of the Hokage's office. They knocked, and entered. "Hokage-sama," Sakura began.

Tsunade picked up a book, but Shizune held her back.

"We believe our senseis pranked us on NinSpace." Hinata continued for Sakura.

"Go on," Tsunade smirked.

"Can you punish them?"

"Of course," Tsunade said.

"Wait, why is Shikamaru and . . ."

Sakura looked up and realized their mistake . . .

Unfortunatley, four books flew through the air and knocked the genin out cold.

"Now, Shizune, what are we going to do with the genin that will eventually come looking?"

"Tell them now?"

"Fine."

---

To Be Continued . . .

---

Next: The Epilogue and Conclusion of "NinSpace".


	4. Epilogue: Too Much for One to Handle

---

NinSpace Epilogue: Too Much for One to Handle . . .

---

So, Tsunade explained to the village Genin and Jonin what happened that night.

Shizune apologized for Tsunade's behavior and the Genin and Jonin were released.

"Well Tsunade, thank the Lord there is nothing left for you to do on that website."

"Shizune, we missed it!"

"What, Tsunade-sama?"

"There's a _Chunin _section as well!"

"No!"

Tsunade clicked and began a-typing. Again.

---

Author's Note: Sorry for the rushy ending, but this is basically how I outlined the story . . . Hope you like it, and please review!


End file.
